Darkness Shines
by daddiesdarlingangel
Summary: Bella is unable to get a child. Edward has been to hell and back. Bellas step father is ruining her life. Will bella forgive her cousin. How can rose be understanding?Emmett multimillionare? Bella refusing to talk to Alice and Jasper acting gay. Its crazy
1. Prologue

Prologue

Fine leave!!, I shouted at edward. I could have done better I  
shouldn't have fell for you then had a CHILD at 16!!! I could kill her  
and you still wouldn't care!!!! I HATE you LEAVE!!!!

Fine I'm glad I can leave and I know your true feelings!! Edward  
screamed at me stomping out and slamming the door.

I sat down with my darling I meant nothing I said I was just caught up  
in our argument I picked up my child and curled up on the couch to  
take a nap.

I woke up as I heard a crash. Instintally I push my darling child into  
the kitchen in the cupboard and tell her not to move an be quiet.  
Thinking it was a regular robbery but I should have known better.

I screamed as James walked in the door. My baby was in the kitchen I  
started praying she would be quiet and not say a word hoping she would  
hide. God hates me ever since I found Edward. My prayer wasn't  
answered as James hench men grabbed her roughly. No my poor baby!!! I  
tried yelling out to rennesme but they gagged me. I wish edward and I  
hadn't gotten in a fight over her or he would still be here to protect  
her, from my past. The grabbed a butcher knife. I screamed. They began  
walking closer to my baby my darling my reneesme the one thing in my  
life that truly mattered. Then Alice? walked in? She helped James and  
held down Reneesme while Felix and laurent held me screaming bloody  
murder. Then he killed her he sliced her kneck. James was Satans son  
he killed her because of my cousin!!! MY past!!! Then they heard a car  
pull up. They dropped every thing and ran. I stood up and grabbed the  
knife as Edward walked in I dropped it and fell to the ground  
unconcious.

I awoke two weeks later no body in my hospital room. Right away I  
pushed the call button and nurses and police officers came swarming in  
I was barated with questions. I answered them as best I could then  
Edward came in.

How could you kill her!!! He screamed at me!

I didn't I yelled back then I started crying. He looked at me  
disgusted before storming away never to look back on me again.

Two months later

Sometimes I wish i didn't pick this life. I wish I hadn't gone to  
forks or even met Edward but farther back from that I wish I hadn't  
picked the advanced route becaue of that I was to perceptive I wish I  
had normal dumb life so I never would have been perceptive and even if  
I had gone to forks I wouldn't have had Edwards schedule.

On top of my life advancing to fast educationly it was also emotionaly  
advanced. Like my love for Edward my reneesme and my LIFE. I wish  
inwas dumb and normal.

So now I'm throughinf myself into the dumb life. I'm joining  
cheerleading and dance pushing my way into gymnastics and throwing my  
way into music. These are the things that mean something to me. They  
are the only things I can let into my life not eventhe cullens or my  
parents anymore. I'm shut off to the world and always will be. My  
daughter gone my true love gone my life gone. I'm no longer Bella swan  
I'm issabella beautiful and exquisite unique and speacial.

Six months later

I quick gymnastics Alice was in it I quit cheer Rosalie was in it I  
almost quit dance but I couldn't I loved it and it reminded me of my  
baby. I stopped music it reminded me of Edward.

Three months later

I have started drugs now they are so bad but take away the pain.

Fiv months later

I'm married to James volturi. He is wonderful and takes away the pain

Two months later

James cheated on mr with my cousin Kami. I thought we were sisters  
untill I was ten. Now we are enemies she gave me the pain back. So I  
left James.

Seven months later

James found me.  
He yelled at me and beat me for leaving.  
He cut my stomach open with his knife. He said that sinc my cousin  
didn't have hi child and had a miscarrihe because of stress. Because  
of me. I shouldn't be able to have one either. He smiled wickedly but  
now I have Kami back and she WILL have another child.

After he wa done cutting open my stomache he left. I rolled to my  
sidebpulled out my cell and called 911.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up gasping for air. After checking the alarm clock and seeing  
it read three am I sighed three hours sleep. My record. I got up and  
showered. Walking downstairs I passed a calendar curious I checked the  
date and sighed of course. It had to be today. As soon as breakfast  
was finished I cleaned the entire house. As the clocked chimed twelve  
I jump and raced to my room to get dressed shocked that I had to be at  
the doctors in fourty five minutes. Jumping in the car and speeding to  
the doctor in Cheyenne. I pulled in with five minutes to spare.

I rushed into the doctors office to sign in. When that was done I  
sat there and waited in the small reception area. It was outdated but  
loved. It had this warm and cozy feeling being given of my the red  
light coming from the lamps. It had a small ceiling fan for the  
summers and two big windows looking out onto the mountains. That was  
the one thing I love about Wyoming the mountains and views. It was by  
far my favorite place that the FBI had sent me. I had been to Maine,  
Washington, Colorado, Arizona, New York, and California, but this was  
my favorite by far. I loved the snow and the animals I hoped i could  
stay there for the rest of my life.

Just like I wished I could have stayed with my own name Bella swan.  
But I couldn't in wittness prtrction program so I have been called;  
Clary, Tessa, Brenna, Evelyn, Adella, Kali, Aubrey, Darcy,and  
Zylphia. I was shocked I could even remember all of them well almost  
all there were more that. Now my name was: Abbagael Delivrnce johnson,  
I like strange names

The nurse called out " Abbagael Deliverence the doctor is ready to  
see you now"

I sighed i was really tired of having change my name every time they  
moved me it was simple as that. I followed the nurse back to the room  
where I would meet with my doctor Carlisle Cullen. At some point in  
my life I had some knowlege of him and his family but now I wasn't  
so sure he knew of my predicament and tried to help. As he walked  
into the room I knew that the news was bad. As he carefully sat down  
on his stool and he rearagned his coat three times before looking at me.

I looked at him and took a deep breath. Just tell me Carlisle I can  
take and you know I can I have been through hell and back I'm still  
alive aren't I? I know I'm messed up but I'm alive so this will be  
nothing to walking with the devil let alone being married to him like  
I was.

I know , was my wonderful doctors answer , can't get much better than  
that am, I right but wait it can. I just wish I didn't have to tell  
you this. I wish I could make my horrible slutty nurse Tanya tell you  
maybe it would be less painful.

Just tell me I screamed at him!!!

Okay okay I will  
He took a deep breath and visibly tensed and swallowed. I'm so sorry  
Bella but you can't have children.

I sat there staring at him. I wanted to know why no I NEEDED to know  
why so I did the only thing I could and asked the simplist question  
but yet the hardest word I ever had to say.

WHY?

He took a deep breath and began to explain....

EPOV

I sighed and called my assistant Jessica in. She came flouncing in and  
asked me what I needed.

I sighed and responded rudeley I need you to stop flirting with me.  
Now I really need you to go to aro's office and get the file that he  
wants me to have. You can't look at it and bring it right here.

I understand jessica said leaving

When she came back the file was labeled ISABELLA SWAN. My breath  
hitched. You may leave Jessica.

As I opened the folder I saw evry where she has been every where they  
can send her where that bastard was her injuries. My eyes widdened as  
I saw everything she had been through. As I turned to the back of her  
file I saw a smaller file inside of it labeled; Reneesme Isadora Anne  
Cullen. I sighed memories coming flooding back.

I remeber the day my baby was born Bella refused to let us use her  
name so we used Isadora instead. Reneesme after her and my mom isadora  
after her and she would never tell me why she used Anne but but my  
middle name is Anthony so I have hunch about that and her best friend  
is my sister Alice so I that is my other hunch. She was the god mom

But she betrayed us Bella killed her own daughter. I yelled at her and  
left. I didn't even let her explain I should have let her tell me her  
side of the story. I should have listened now I know that she was  
innocent we could have gotten through her death together but instead  
we went through it seperate. I never looked at another girl let alone  
dated and from her file neither did she. She still had contact with my  
fMily though.

Now my job told me that I had to go and watch her make sure that creep  
didn't harm her now my job was to resist the woman I love and always  
will to keep her safe the FBI can donthings like that to you it's  
hell. I started crying in this hell crying for me my dead child my ec-  
fiancé but one true love I cried for my family and for everyone who  
has ever seen done or said something they wished they could undo


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Im so sorry that its so short i am grounded and i have CSTs and finals and benchmarks s im really busy on top of my normal life im so sorry i would like o thank the author of wanted who helped me and my sister alli. I OWN CRAP

**BPOV**

**The injuries you received from your step father and ex-husband have  
cause permanent issues to your uterus. I know you still do get your  
period occasionally it will be hard for you to ever have children.  
Carlisle finished.**

**I started crying and someone walked into the room. I looked up and I  
saw Edward my ex- fiancé. I started crying even harder remembering my  
baby. I heard another sob and I looked up. Seeing it was Edward crying  
I looked at him confused. He sighed I said that he couldn't stand  
to see my like this and he missed me he was sorry and he know  
everything.**

**I looked at him confused. How do you know everything I hoarsely  
whispered.**

**He sighed I work for the FBI he said my assignment is to keep you safe  
from your step father James.**

**I gasped. I looked at him with fear in my eyes. You can't protect me  
he will kill you. You know how many times I have had to move I have  
had to change my name.**

**At this point Carlisle cleared his throat making us remember he was in  
the room still. He spoke clearly to Edward first telling him he missed  
him and that thy should carry our question out at my house.**

**He then looked at me sad eyes. I know I said I need to leave. He told  
her I'm sorry but you need to talk to Edward and you will be coming  
over tonight for dinner understand he asked yes I sighed**

**As we were leaving mike an annoying butt from the town came up Edward  
protectively but his hand on the small of my back like old times. I  
sighed wishing I could take back old words. He sighed to as if  
thinking the same thing. As mike kept approaching I turned around and  
looked at Edward. I looked at him with silent pleadings in my eyes he  
smiled and whispered same old Bella. Ya I know I hate guys like that.  
I whispered back. What are we going to do he whispered back. How close  
is he I whispered. Almost here was his whispered response. I looked up  
in fear seeing him grin. As our eyes met the smile fell off his face  
he slowly leaned down and kissed me gently at first but the n more and  
more passion so by the time mike got to us we were deep in the kiss.  
As mike cleared his throat we looked up and grinned those goofy  
teenage grins at each other. Mike smiled at me saying I don't believe I  
know your friend Bella and you have told me practically everything  
about your life. No I haven't I practically yelled at him. Hush Bella  
calm down Edward whispered in my ear. I will handle it okay I nodded  
slowly.**

**Edward turned and faced mike. I'm bellas fiancé I just in town after  
dealing with a case.**

**Mike looked surprised. What do you do? Were where you?**

**I work for the FBI I was in California. Was Edwards crisp clean reply**

**The shock on mikes face was evident he still managed to stutter I  
can't believe you didn't tell me you had a fiancé and you still went  
out with me.**

**I looked at him with all my hate and yelled I DIDNT!!**

**Let's go Bella Edward said ushering me out and away from me. Snooty  
pants mike.**

**When we got to his car we were silent. We both climbed in and I told  
him how to get to my house we both wanted to take t slow but with us  
already having chemistry and that kiss there was nothing we could do.  
We already head over heels in love with each other again. I began to  
wonder I we ever fell out of love or if the peer pressure made us say  
those things. As we pulled up to my beautiful civil war era house he  
stopped the car and didn't move. We sat like that for a couple minutes  
not moving sitting in comfortable silence knowing once one of us talked  
we had serious matters to discuss. As we were still sitting in comfortable silence my cell phone rang. i looked at it thinking it would be Esme so i answered it even thpough it was an unknown blocked number. When i picked up i heard a gruff i missed you isabella. i screamed and throw my phone out the window. Edward freaked out and looked at me asking who it was. I managed to stuter out... my step father the one who killed reneesme. He found me i said. i passed out**

AN: hate me whatevs what happened sorry for the cliffhanger but... oh well anything i need to through in let me know.

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND I MIGHT TURN IN MORE CHAPTERS WITH MORE WORDS I OWN NUT ONLY MY WONDERFUL KAMI AND KAROLINE GOTTA GO **

**ciao**

**Alyss Rose  
**


	4. AN

I have decided that odnt think this story is getting anywhere right now as nobody was reading it. Im up for a partner but im extremely sorry I don't think I will be continuing this story until further notice please let me know of anything I should do and if you might want to tae over this story. PLEASE BE SURE TO ASK!

Tanks hopefully this isn't my last update ever

Xoxooxoxoxoox

Alyss rose johnson


End file.
